


(all i fear means nothing)

by angelsinflight



Series: sorikai endgame, actually. [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Communication, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsinflight/pseuds/angelsinflight
Summary: “I think this is the way it’s always been meant to be. The three of us, like this,”(a long-overdue conversation.)





	1. how it happens

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I didn't intend to publish this before finishing _but i come back to the water,_ but I'm really satisfied with how it turned out so here I am posting it at four in the morning. The next couple days are going to be really hard for me for personal reasons, so I needed to put something positive out into the universe to balance it out. For context within the whole series, they're all about 20 here. It takes them a while to sort everything out. 
> 
> If you have a chance, I _strongly_ suggest listening to Moisés Nieto's gorgeous piano cover of the Destiny Islands theme while reading this, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsuNg3Yn1Do) on Youtube and [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/4XUCnsM8Anay3xtvvpcx6d) on Spotify. You know, mood music.

☆ ☆ ☆

After everything, it all comes down to just this: the three of them watching from their tree as the sun sets. The light falls in shades of orange and pink over the island and the evening breeze is a warm caress. Steady as a heartbeat, the sea sweeps back and forth through the sand.

“I think this is the way it’s always been meant to be. The three of us, like this,” Sora says from where he sits in the middle, reaching to take one of their hands in each of his. This is a conversation he’s wanted to have for a long, long time.

“Even with everything we’ve all been through?” Riku asks, squeezing back at Sora’s hand. He doesn’t spend as much time looking out at the horizon anymore, Sora has noticed. Now he looks at the two of them, but it’s coloured with the same kind of longing.

“Of course. If anything, it’s all just made feel me even more certain now than before.” Sora replies, confidence flustered by the butterflies in his stomach. He can do this. He’s only a little scared. 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Kairi asks from his other side, and he’s reminded of another time they all sat here, one that feels so long ago. She’s so perceptive, with the kind of emotional intuition he’s envious of.

“Forever, maybe, even if I didn’t have the words to describe it,” he says, taking a deep breath, turning to stare into the spot of setting sun that is most blinding so he doesn’t have to pick who to look at. They both shift to face him and wait for him to continue.

“I want both of you, always. I never want anything to take either of you away from me again. And, I think — I  _think_ that both of you feel the same way.”

The silence that follows is only interrupted by the waves and the rustling leaves. It stretches, and the contentment he had felt earlier threatens to sink and sour. The sun-blind patch in his vision slowly fades as he waits. He focuses on his knees, unable to look back up at them.

“I — I thought you and Kairi were, um, already, and, you know — without me, and that it was... better that way,” Riku stutters, shock leaving him vulnerable and tongue-tied, a mess of words falling through the cracks that expose his insecurities.

Kairi shakes her head and laughs, but not in a way that sounds like she thought it was funny, dry and sad and Sora hates the sound of it. “I could see how you both... I was scared the two of you were eventually going to get your act together and leave me behind for good,” she says, voice small and quiet.

It’s far from the reaction he was expecting. “That’s stupid — you both worry too much, and don’t give yourselves enough credit. This is... this is right. I’m sure of it. I want us to be together. If you want to, at least,” since he can’t look at them both at the same time from where he sits between them, he keeps twisting back and forth. They’re wearing slightly different expressions, but he’s known them both long enough to read the same emotions. Surprise, happiness, a little fear. Love.

He squeezes their hands again and his heart thuds in his chest when they both squeeze back in unison. There are still words missing, communication they’ll need to tackle at some point. Right now, he just wants to keep touching them.

“Okay,” he exhales, “I know we have to talk about it more, but when I planned this out I thought we’d be kissing by now, but — I honestly don’t really know who, or how, or, you know...” Sora trails off, looking back out at the ocean, flooding with uncertainty now that he’s here for real and not just imagining it over and over again. In his head, it always played out perfectly, like a fairy tale. This is more complicated than that. He fights off the urge to nervously tousle his hair because he doesn’t want to let go of either of their hands.How is this actually supposed to  _work?_ They don’t give him a chance to dwell on it long, though.

Gentle fingers curl over the crown around his neck and pull until his lips find Kairi’s pressed against them, sweet and firm. It draws a shaking gasp from him, and she uses the opportunity to tilt her head and deepen the kiss just a fraction. After a few seconds, not nearly long enough, she leans away with a radiant smile. He tries to follow her, but she lets go of his necklace and pushes playfully at his shoulder, almost knocking him off balance if Riku hadn’t been at his other side ready to steady him with a hand centered on his chest. He turns from bluebell eyes to seaglass.

They share one last moment of hesitation, a drawn out second to think of all the times this could have happened but weren’t right, yet — not like how this feels right. Riku bridges the space between them first, softly catching his mouth. Sora lets his eyes flutter closed. They part slowly, noses brushing together, and briefly meet again, chaste.

As they pull apart, Sora watches Riku’s eyes drift back and forth between his own and to the space over his shoulder where he can feel Kairi watching them.

He shifts how he’s sat on the tree trunk to give them more space as they both reach over him. They pull to one another like magnets, light and dark and beautiful. From here, he’s able to see the way their eyes flick down to each other’s lips right before they kiss. Across his lap, their free hands meet, fingers tangling.  _Oh_ , he could get used to seeing this. The view blurs, his eyes filling with tears that spill over down his cheeks unbidden. Typical. He tries to quiet it, but the first hitching sob pulls them apart to look over at him. There’s worry, and fondness, and still so much love in their eyes that he could drown in it.

“I love you,” he says, grinning despite the tears, “I love you both so much.” They both let go of each other’s hands and reach for Sora’s wet face, rubbing away the tear tracks with their thumbs. Kairi scoots over, nuzzling his jawline while Riku leans closer, pressing his forehead to Sora’s temple. They murmur it back to him, to each other, again and again just to delight in saying it freely. He feels two pairs of lips against his cheeks.

“Oh, wait — stay just like that. Don’t move,” he tells them, finally letting go of their hands to fumble around his pockets for his gummiphone. He holds it out at arm’s length, flashes a wide smile, and takes a selfie, then turns the phone around to check it. The light has started to go blue in the gloaming, washing them with shadows, but it’s clearly the three of them, Sora sandwiched between Riku and Kairi, each of them tenderly kissing one of his cheeks.

“It’s a little hard to see... Kai, can you do that thing you do and make it look prettier?” Sora asks, pressing the phone into her hands without waiting for a reply.

“Sora, you know how to apply filters. You’ve had this phone for _years,_ ” she rolls her eyes at him but opens an editing app anyway.

“They look nicer when you do it, though,” he leans into her with a whine at the edge of his voice. She taps at the screen for a few moments, adjusts the brightness level, and passes it back to him.

Riku brushes down some untidy brown hair so he can rest his cheek on the top of Sora’s head and see the screen. “Are you posting that to Kingstagram already?”

“Nah, not yet. Just to the group chat,” he goes to his messages and opens the one with most of their friends in it, attaching the picture and typing out a brief ‘guess what! (*´∀｀*)’ before sending it.

Kairi shakes her head, “How is it you can somehow type those out faster than any of us, but still need to ask for help to download new music?” she mutters, bewildered.

“Priorities,” he answers her, so straightforward that Riku tries and fails to muffle a laugh into his hair.

“Eugh, did Axel change the group chat name to ‘Guardians of Lit’ again? That doesn’t even make sense,” Kairi continues with a groan, tilting the phone closer to her.

“It’s getting almost as annoying as when he changed everyone’s names to emojis. His should have been the clown instead of the little fireball,” Riku says, exasperation transparent in his voice.

“Oh, you’re still just salty that he made yours a bat, you big baby,” Kairi reaches over and playfully flicks his nose.

As much as Sora could gladly watch the two of them flirt for the rest of the night, it seems like they have a more pressing matter at hand. “Hey, guys?” he nudges them both to get their attention and gestures at the screen, rapidly filling with new messages, “Did you know they had a betting pool going?”

They watch in muted horror as the messages keep coming through. “This is so embarrassing,” Riku cringes, hiding in Sora’s hair so he doesn’t have to read anymore. Sora replies to a few of the messages before locking the screen and putting it away. It continues to vibrate from his pocket.

Sora stands up and stretches, spine popping in a satisfying way. “You guys wanna have a sleepover? We can fill the treehouse with pillows and it’ll be just like old times — maybe with more kissing, hopefully?” he suggests, leading the conversation away from all their embarrassing friends. It comes out a little clumsy, but he’s still not exactly sure how to ask for these things. 

“Yes! That’s perfect, it’s exactly what we’ve all needed anyway,” Kairi jumps down from the tree, gesturing widely with both arms.

Now, technically, it was both of them who kissed him - if they just base it on who moved first - and Sora hasn’t had a chance yet to kiss them back properly himself. Perfect opportunity now, he thinks, catching Kairi off guard with his hands around her middle and lifting her right off her feet, spinning around a few times and muffling her gleeful shriek with his lips. She sways a little when he puts her down, fingertips pressed to her mouth, cheeks pink. He gives her waist a quick squeeze before turning back to where Riku is watching them, besotted.

“You gonna pick me up, too?” he teases, and Sora thinks he suddenly understands what  _unresolved sexual tension_ is.

“Oh, you wish,” he replies before sweeping him into a low dip and shutting him up before he can tease him any longer, hoping a whole childhood of dance classes keeps Riku on his feet. He can’t dump his boyfriend in the sand the very same night they make it official. Kairi whoops, encouraging them on. He hauls him back to standing and pats him on the cheek, trying his hardest to memorize the lovely pink-tinged shock on his face.

“Let’s go,” he says, grabbing Riku’s hand and reaching out for Kairi’s, pulling them to the bridge, to the island, to the rest of their lives.

☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Kairi: Wait if YOU aren’t dating Sora and I’M not dating Sora, who’s flying the gummi ship? 
> 
> The second chapter to this is just what all of their friends said in the group chat. It is absolutely as cheesy as it sounds.


	2. ✧･ﾟ:* Guardians of Lit *:･ﾟ✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora sends his friends a text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the exchange that happened in the group chat, because I have lost all concept of cringe. Please, enjoy.

Sora: guess what! (*´∀｀*)

Sora: [Image Description: A selfie taken by Sora in dim, post-sunset lighting. He’s smiling so wide that his eyes crinkle closed, but it’s clear he’s been recently crying. On either side of him, Riku and Kairi kiss his cheeks. The play island can be seen behind them. A dreamy filter is overlaid on the photo.]

Lea: NO

Lea: you assholes couldn’t have waited THREE MORE MONTHS?

Lea: I’d bet 3000 munny on this autumn dammit

Terra: At least you aren’t like those of us who got disqualified for assuming they were already together.

Aqua: Congratulations, but kindly, screw you for taking so long.

Xion: hellooooo sweet, hard-earned munny

Lea: heart hotel guests had an unfair advantage with your stupid backstage vip access passes to sora mooning over them 24/7 your bets shouldn’t have counted

Roxas: nah you just don’t pay close enough attention

Sora: WHAT

Ven: betting pool on when you three would figure it out.

Roxas: tbh the ust you guys have that only ever gets let out in sparring has been INTOLERABLE lately, i knew it was only a matter of time

Sora: ust?

Sora: kairi’s laughing but she won’t tell me what it means help

Roxas: unresolved. sexual. tension.

Sora: ヽ(°Ｏ°; )ﾉ

Naminé: everybody stop we’re forgetting the most important part!

Naminé: WHO INITIATED IT?

Sora: ... me?

Ven: FUCK

Ven: so much for heart hotel advantage

Xion: wtf kairi i had so much faith in you ;A;

Lea: did ANYONE have this summer and sora dtr??

Roxas: B)

Roxas: guess who’s getting a new skateboard


End file.
